


Raceplay: White on Hispanic/Latinx Compilation

by WhiteRam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Gay/Bisexual, Incest, M/M, Raceplay, Rimming, Watersports/Golden Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRam/pseuds/WhiteRam
Summary: A collection of posts from my old raceplay tumblr that I felt could stand on their own minus the picture. Consider this a collection of raceplay flash fiction, of sorts. This collects stories with an explicit white male on hispanic/latinx female theme, with some incest, gay and bestiality selections, as well as urination and other lesser taboos. There is some ageplay/shota/loli adjacent content, however I tried to keep these elements subtle so as to avoid getting my tumblr deleted which proved pointless as tumblr deleted my blog 4 times in the month leading up to them banning all adult content.





	Raceplay: White on Hispanic/Latinx Compilation

Brazil has always been a diverse country, and as a result of that has a variety of rich and colorful cultural traditions. One of the more exotic and well known of these traditions is the Brazilian Carnival. While the traditional Carnival is typically held around either Ash Wednesday or Good Friday, a new type of carnival is on track to overcome its predecessor. Called the Carnival of the Colonization, this carnival celebrates an entirely different kind of holiday. Held on the 22nd of April to commemorate the day Brazil was officially integrated into the Portuguese empire back in 1500, it serves to both give thanks to European men for advancing their country so far along, as well as celebrate the continued efforts of the white man to tame their still savage land, which is likewise continually corrupted by the Pardo (brown) people.

In order to show their appreciation, the women of Brazil take the sluttiness of their usual Carnival outfits and amp it up by a factor of 10. They then proceed to prowl the streets in large parades, offering themselves up to any white man they encounter. The resulting orgies can last days, and its often said that after a Colonization Carnival it can be difficult to walk the streets without your shoes getting caught in the stickiness left over cum. All though women from all of Brazil’s many ethnic and racial groups participate in the parade, it is the women of the Pardo ethnic group who participate the hardest, often known to drag the festival out for weeks, with some groups fasting for much of their time, instead only subsisting on the nutritious sperm of white men.

When asked why they take the Carnival so seriously, the Pardo women usually state they see it in part as an act of penance for their male brown relatives and the crime they cause in spite of the white man’s guidance. Others simply state that they love white men, and that this yearly ritual merely gives them an opportunity to indulge in the cocks of superior men. Whatever the reason, this has not sat well with the brown Pardo men of Brazil, who will sometimes go up to a month without seeing their wives, daughters, sisters, and mothers during the Carnival. Just last year Pardo politicians in the Brazil National Congress attempted to pass legislation banning the festival, but were immediately hit with such backlash from Brazil’s female population that not only did they drop the effort, some resigned for fear of their lives! Interestingly, the white politicians in Congress did nothing to stop the Pardo men from attempting to pass the legislation, as they knew that as soon as the brown men tried to cut off their women from their white dick supply, they’d have more than enough hell to pay. This has even spawned a new saying in Brazil: “Trying to stop a brown woman from getting a white dick in her cunt is like trying to stop Pardo Priests from touching little boys, it just can’t be done, minha amiga.”

____

When Riccardo was a young boy in Brazil, he’d always see how his mother would come back from the annual Colonization Carnival (an annual celebration where the women of Brazil “give back” to the White man for his guidance) so happy and contented. Naturally being a curious boy, Riccardo always wanted to know just what made his mamãe and irmãs so happy.

So when he was old enough, Riccardo went ahead and made his own Carnival outfit with the help of his mother and sisters. They were a little baffled at first by his interest in joining them, but they weren’t exactly surprised. Little Ricky had never exactly been the most, how you might say, “masculine” child, and he always had, what some might call, a “girlish” figure.

Despite the oddness of his situation, Riccardo was a huge hit on Carnival day. When word got out about him, white men started traveling across the city to empty their white balls in the little brown bitch boy. After a long day of tongue swapping cum shots with his sisters and mother, Ricardo not only felt like he knew the happiness of his female family, but also felt much closer to them than he ever had before. Truly, white cock was a unifying experience…

____

Laura Rodriguez is a very good latina daughter. She knew her mother lived in an area where white men were scarce, and rather than have her mom make due with sub-par latino spic dicks, she knew the perfect present for her mother. Sure she had enjoyed “training” Sparky herself, but the look on her mother’s face when his doggy dick rammed her mami’s spic pussy was more than enough a reward. She only hoped that by next mother’s day she would have a steady white boyfriend to also share with her mother…

____

Sure Sofia Mendez was a little nervous at the white football player’s suggestion. The cheerleader had just let them all gangbang her, and she had even let them continue after they had ran out of condoms. She had lost count of the white loads she had taken in her raw pussy. So one could understand why she’d be hesitant about taking another cock, let alone a dog cock.

But, it was as her mother told her. When you were with a white man, you had to do whatever it took to impress him, as no one wanted to be stuck with spic dicks for the rest of her life.

So like a good latina girl, Sofia laid back, spread her legs, and let Dozer plow into her, making sure to position herself so her entranced Caucasian audience could see it all…

____

Miguel didn’t know what was worse, his new white bully Alex at school, the fact he was dating both of his sisters (who he had publicly let the school know were his personal puta whores), that he had caught him undressed with his own mother last week, or the way he started to really like the feeling of his white cock shooting white cum deep inside of him…

_____

When Atzi first came upon the white Conquistadors she was awe-struck. Having spent her entire life in the lush jungles of southern Mexico, the xicana girl had never dreamed she would actually see the white gods her people spoke about. 

Seeing the lust in her gods’ eyes as the poured over her brown flesh, Atzi took off what little clothing she had, laid down, and spread her legs. 

After all, 

She only lived to serve the gods.

_____

“Its hard to be a god.”

A cliche understood far too well English baroness Elizabeth Hanover III. She had washed up on these shores after a ship wreck a mere 4 months ago, and had been treated as a walking white goddess ever since. From her understanding, the hell hole she had wound up in was most likely the place Spain had just began to call “Mexico,” and she couldn’t find a decent man among them. From what she could piece together from their gutter language, the men could only go on and on about their “proud warrior culture,” which seemed to amount to wedging volcanic pieces of rock into sticks and then trying to sacrifice each other, all barely holding a candle to the masculinity of the knights and soldiers of her native England.

The women seemed fine enough however, supple and compliant, just how she had liked her freshly imported black slaves back in England. But a Lady can only have a little brown cunt lick her to orgasm so many times before needing a good hard dicking, which none of the Mexican “men” could ever seem to provide. Sure, when she got here she had plenty of fun. Every morning she’d have the mexi-cunts bath her by licking her head to toe, and would spend the rest of the day dominating them in various ways, cropping the ones that misbehaved, and letting her favored ones feed at her breasts. She had even taken one under her wing, little Metztli, who she would let feast at her pussy while holding court. She found this was a great way to keep the men in line, showing how even a woman of her people could easily dominate their women in ways they could never dream of.

Fortunately for Elizabeth, her fortunes were about to change. A young, hung Scottish soldier had just washed up on shore as well. She would find that soon not only would his cock dominate her pussy, but that of all her little bown cunts as well…

____

When Malintzin watched her white master Cortez’s troops march through the capital she felt fulfilled, almost as fulfilled as she felt by the baby Cortez had placed in her womb with his great white “cross”…

Born a slave, Malintzin had despised her native peoples, the cruel and savage Aztecs, and when she was “gifted” to Cortez, she initially felt the same animosity towards him as she did her own race. That is until she was enlightened by the might of his conquering European cock. And so she became Cortez’s greatest asset, becoming his translator, diplomat, and mexicunt cocksleave, providing stress relief after long days of conquest over her native land…

Fun fact: Malintzin was a real person, and is often considered one of the first, if not THE FIRST race traitor/race upgrader of the new world, and is openly hated by Mexican men (and secretly admired by Mexican women) to this very day!

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Malinche

____

Young John Saxon didn’t know what would happen after Isabella Hernandez, prominent feminist activist and purported lesbian, walked in on him in the bathroom after he just fucked her precious only daughter, but he had a feeling that, as usual, his virile aryan cock would be able to do most of the talking.

Who knows, maybe Esmeralda would soon have a sister on the way…

____

Rosabel Gonzalez was a rising star in the police force. Even though just a lowly beat cop, she made a dramatic impact on crime in her local city. This was all due to the ingenious method she came up with of dealing with her part of town’s rising white-power gang problem. Of course, this method came with some rather, how you might say, “dramatic” altercations to her uniform, but whats a pair of pants and a shirt that actually closes in the name of peace in the neighborhood?

Rosabel’s method was simple. Every time one of those angry young white men wanted to go out and beat some latino or black boi senseless, all he had to do to “relieve” his frustration was take out his big white dick, plant it firmly and deeply in her spic cunt, and ride her fat spic ass until he shot a load of Aryan baby batter deep in her cunt. Rosabel figured this was a win-win-win. Not only did some poor spic weakling not get his head bashed in, the Aryan man got to contribute to the continued domination of the brown man by dominating her uterus with his superior cum, and on top of all this Rosabel got the best sex of her life regularly, as a white man’s anger, and his sexual stamina, never truly ends…

____

Manuel had always wanted the best for his daughter Maria. Therefore he knew no small small dicked Mexican man would do. Only the finest big dicked white man was suitable for his little angel!

Knowing of the mythical sexual hunger of European men, Manuel knew he would have to train his little daughter to be the perfect little brown whore if they had any hope of finding her a decent white husband in their planned trip up north next summer. But as their little Mexican town had no white expats for his daughter to practice one, he had to improvise to get her throat loosened up to white cock standards. Fortunately for him, he had a vast cultural history to take inspiration from. In particular he drew from the “donkey show,” which was Mexico’s own little special way of entertaining its white visitors while showing them the skill of their brown whores.

And so Maria’s training began! Every morning and every night, Manuel would force Maria’s head up and down the shaft of their burro Raul, giving her a hardy breakfast and dinner of donkey cum. By next summer, little Maria was able to wow all of her white suitors with her amazing Mexicunt deep throating technique!

____

Spic populations grow at an explosive rate, this is just a fact. 

Why do you think that is?

Is it because spic men are so manly and fertile?

The obvious answer to this is: of course not. Its all the women!

Spic women are incredibly fertile, effectively being little brown baby machines, so much so that even their wimpy male counterparts can get them pregnant.

So how should the white man keep from being overrun by the brown tide?

The answer is also simple!

Breed more spic women! They’ll even thank you for it!

Nothing makes a latino woman happier than the feeling of a superior white cock shooting off inside her.

Just take little Lupe pictured above, posing for the camera. She’s already had two superior half white babies, although you wouldn’t know it by looking at her.

Latino women are literally built for taking loads of superior white semen and popping out white babies. After all, their whole race’s existence is predicated on white Spanish men dumping loads of Aryan cum into the native population’s women. Why let a proud tradition die, white man? Breed out the brown, one uterus at a time, by making more lighter and lighter skinned babies, and leave the spic y chromosome in the past, where it belongs!

____

When Teresa Lopez and her husband Raul tried and tried to have a child, but to no avail, she knew adoption was the right choice for her over expensive fertility tests and treatments. Knowing how much this meant to her, Raul decided to let Teresa handle picking out the child. After all, he figured, one little brown baby looked as much a like as another, and this would be good for his Catholic conscious, a pious deed in an otherwise ordinary life.

Of course, when Teresa came back with a teen aged Caucasian high school-er, he was a little bit shocked, his blond and blue eyed form being a far cry from the little brown baby who would grow up calling him daddy. But when Teresa explained to him how when she saw the boy, and heard how he had recently lost his parents, she just had to have him, Raul couldn’t say no to the women he loved.

From the start, however, Raul was suspicious of how close Teresa was with her “Little Lawrence” as she had started to call him. In fact, the first thing she did when they got home was give the little rascal a bath! With his ear pressed to the door, he could’ve sworn he heard his beloved Teresa say; “My you’re not so little after all, are you Lawrence!” but he just chalked this up to being the delusions of a unreasonably jealous mind. Clearly, this was a purely innocent act, with Teresa merely taking motherly interest in her, their, new son’s hygiene.

For the next few months they spent so much time together Raul rarely saw either of them! He was a little perturbed by this, but was glad that his loved one was so happy, and that her, their, new son was so successfully bonding into their family. Of course, he was a little shocked to find his wife breast feeding little Lawrence, but when afterwards she explained that this was merely an important part of bonding for any mother and adopted child, regardless of age. He thought to ask why they were both naked, but he thought better of it, figuring it was purely innocent, and only to better help the bonding process.

When he found his wife giving Lawrence a handjob one evening, that required a little more explaining on her part. But after she told Raul that Lawrence had never received the birds and the bees talk, and she just wanted to take a “hands on” role in her new son’s education, he relented. He figured that if anything, he should be happy to have such a devoted mother for a wife.

By the time Teresa began spending the night in Lawrence’s room, simply to “watch him sleep,” she assured him, Raul was far too gaslighted to even notice. Not even all the moans and dirty talk he “imagined” coming from her, their, son’s room could dissuade him of his wife’s innocence. And when she gave birth to a blue eyed, light haired daughter the next year, he merely thanked god for receiving such a beautiful daughter after all these years of trying. Because the child had to be his?

Right?

____

Julieta knew that their white neighbors might be a little nervous about a latino family moving into the neighborhood. She was especially worried how her daughter Mia would fit in with her new white friends and future classmates. And, ever looking towards the future, Julieta was worried about her daughter’s dating prospects. How could her daughter ever get a date when she had to compete with all this white pussy running around!? Until one fitful night of anxiety about their future, an idea sprung to her.

Always a great cook, she would throw an all you can eat BBQ for her neighbors to introduce their family to the block! But this would be no simple BBQ, this would be an “All you can fuck BBQ,” where all the white men and women could get their fill of both spicy tamales and spicy spic-pussy. When she told her ingenious idea to her daughter, she was more than on board. The little brown slut had been eyeing the white boys around the block and she was more than hungry for a taste of that blanco-cock.

The event went off without a hitch. Sure, there was a little bit of shock when the two girls welcomed their guests stark naked, but it certainly didn’t take them long to get into the spirit of things. Things started slow, with the girls mixing into the crowd, offering them food and drinks. When everyone was seated, the fun really began, with the girls going from table to table, checking up on everyone before they crawled underneath, giving each of their guests an introductory blowjob. From their, things amped up, with the girls putting on shows of jacking their guests off onto enchiladas, licking white women until they squirted into margarita glasses, which they drank hole. As the crowd loosened up, clothes began to disappear, and before they knew it Julieta and Mia were both on their backs on opposite ends of a picnic table, their faces inches apart, as white men and boys took turns ramming and dumping cum in their mexicunts, as women and men took turns straddling their faces, pumping and grinding away at the two little brown fuckdolls. By the end the two women were left in a pool of sexual fluids, totally broken yet totally satisfied.

“I’m going to have to make these BBQs a monthly thing…” thought Julieta.

For her part, Mia, was never short on dates afterwards. In fact, she went on several “dates” a day with both boys and girls, and was in love with her new found popularity at school.

 

This was all while Julieta’s poor husband Raul was away working so they could afford to live in this nice, new, white community. It was a sacrifice, but he knew it was worth it for his Family’s happiness…

____

Really, Leticia should have known better waving her fat spic milf ass in front of her new white bartender. It was only natural that such a young, virile white male plant his dick deep inside her spic cunt, and unleash a conquering load.

And sure she had repeatedly told him she wasn’t on the pill,

but if she wasn’t going to tell him in English why should he listen?

Even if he understood her Spanish perfectly?

If anything it was just his patriotic duty to Americanize her with a half white baby…

____

It didn’t take long for Mrs. Rodriguez’s husband’s white friend to whip out his dick as soon as her husband left the room. He had heard the rumors, the spic bitch was a white cock slut, and he wasn’t about to waste anytime.

For her part, Mrs. Rodriguez didn’t do any talking either. She merely communicated her sexual arousal in the way of all inferior animals when presented with a white god’s cock, by quickly getting undressed and displaying her naked and willing body to the white man.

For her, white cock wasn’t a choice.

It was instinct.

She was sure her spic husband would understand…

_____

Sofia “Mexico Star” Marquez wasn’t at all nervous when she joined up with the American Aryan Division of the Women’s Submission Wrestling League. After all, the proud Latina was the undefeated champ of the Mexico Aztec Division, what could these white putas do to that the sluts back home couldn’t? After she had defeated Mexico’s last undefeated champion, Maria “The Tijuana Bomber” Gonzalez, who was the largest bull dyke anyone had ever seen, and had turned her into a simpering bitch sucking at her big brown strap on for dear life, she had gotten quite cocky.

So naturally the first thing she did upon entering the league was challenge its two top wrestlers, Alice “Mrs America” Thompson and Reggie “The Demon Dyke” Rhodes to a 2-on-1 no holds barred fight.

As she would find out, this was a big mistake.

Barely after the first round, Miss America had Sofia in a crushing headlock between her thighs, only offering to loosen her vice on her neck (and allowing her to breath) if she began lapping at the pure white woman’s pussy like a good little brown cunt, a request Sofia knew she had no choice but to comply to. Meanwhile, the Demon Dyke had each of her thick, muscled brown thighs locked under her toned white arms just above the knee, while eating at the brown bitches cunt, the licks mixed with small bites around the labia, sending mixed sensations of pain and pleasure to the brown whore’s brain, further disorienting her.

“Mmf. Good spic…keep licking at Momma’s pussy.”

“Cum for me you little brown bitch! Don’t you fucking fight it!”

Sofia knew if she came within the first round, she’d have to forfeit the match according to league regulations, so with all her might she tried to resist the Aryan Maidens’ vicious onslaught, knowing the real humiliation would begin after her defeat. Despite all of her hours of psychological training to suppress even the strongest of orgasms, Sofia broke under the Aryan Valkyries’ merciless onslaught. As the bell rang out signaling her defeat, she could only lay with her back on the mat, the golden feelings of pleasure rolling over her exhausted body, as the Demon Dyke and Miss America busted out their two shining white 12 inch strapons in their corners of the ring, as their little white understudies lubed them up heavily for the fresh assault on the conquered spic girl.

Sofia was too dazed with pleasure to notice the two women approach her, but when they struck, they struck hard. Before she knew it, Sofia was suspended in the air by the two Aryan women’s strong arms, as they viciously spit roasted the chicana girl. Her mouth, still filled with the salty sweet taste of Miss America’s pussy, was suddenly filled with ten inches of white rubber and jalapeno flavored lube, designed specifically to excite the Mexican girls taste buds as they tortured them. The lube was far more effective on her cunt however, which under the skillful plowing of the Demon Dyke, was now a burning cauldron of pain and delight, who repeatedly jammed her g-spot, and and carefully placed each ram to cause the a nub on top of her harness to rub against her clitoris. Having never lost, Sofia never knew what a little brown masochistic slut she really was, and marveled as the two Aryan amazons forced her to cum over and over again suspended in the air. Truly, the proud Mexican woman once known as the literal Star of Mexico had been turned into nothing but a slutty little ragdoll for these two superior maidens.

When they finally let her body drop to the floor, tired of their play thing, Sofia thought her ordeal was finally over. But when the two women began to spit on and finger her fat spic ass as the cage between them and the audience opened, a whole new horror awaited her. Unbeknown to Sofia, a new rule had been instated in the Aryan leagues for special cases like her, inferior girls who had forgotten their place beneath their white competitors, called “The Complete Dominion Rule.” This not only allowed her victor’s control over her, but every white man in the audience. As all the white men left the stands and lined up behind her, Sofia found herself too tired to resist as both Demon Dyke and Miss America guided each American White Man’s cock into her spic ass. A whole new wave of uncontrolled pleasure arose in her as what felt like a 100 white men, young and old, took turns dominating and cumming deep in her ass. After each white male had his first taste of her total submission, the real orgy began, as they began to go wild on all her holes. Her mouth, pussy, ass, and brown spic tits no longer belonged to her, they belonged to the white crowd, whose hunger for the brown girl never seemed to be satisfied. As one young Aryan male shoved his fat cock down her gagging throat and two middle aged men pounded away at her other two holes, totally oblivious to any thoughts the sperm container they were using might be having, she spotted something miraculous out of the corner of her eyes.

Both Miss America AND the Demon Dyke were acting as fluffers for the white men, getting their cocks hard with their mouths so they could have another crack at the Mexico Slut as she was now known. The femme Mrs. America’s bisexuality didn’t surprise her, but to see the Demon Dyke, the proud amazon cunt breaker who was known for her womanizing antics, groveling at the feet of her white male fans, dutifully sucking them off as she gazed with worship in her eyes up at them was a wondrous sight to behold. No wonder she couldn’t beat these white women, she thought, if their men were so powerful they could tame the fiercest dyke just by merely flashing their beautiful ivory cocks. Sofia thought to herself in her cum soaked brain, that losing wasn’t so bad afterall, and that she might just stay in this league to lose, and lose, and lose, over and over again, if it meant she got to taste more white pussies and more white cocks….

_______

Lupé Hernandez used to be the toughest chica on the block, so it only made sense she’d be leading the LA area Hispanic resistance to the newly formed Aryan empire, which had quickly swept over Europe and into America.

Of course, she wouldn’t keep this position for long. It only took a few weeks for the empire’s Sexual Slavery Corps (or S.S…C.) to capture her through the use of a previously white cock broken sleeper agent-her own newly sissified latino boyfriend.

Now she spends her day as a test subject for the newly invented Aryan Brainwash Contraption (or A.B.C., an acronym meant to signify she’ll be learning the basics all over again). The mechanics of the machine are quite simple really, with twin vaginal and anal vibrators constantly coaxing her body into orgasming more and more, slowly loosening her brain more and more to be receptive to the constant stream of pro-white pornographic propaganda streaming into her eyes and ears. For nutrition, she’ll be fed through an oral dildo that’ll spurt a load of nutrient enriched Aryan cum every time she orgasms, further incentivizing her conversion to white cock slut. In short, the only way she’ll be able to eat and drink, and in effect actually survive, is by orgasming to the constant stream of white cock pounded spic sluts clouding her eyes and the constant stream of white praise filling her ears.

By the time she’s released, she wont be able to walk by a white man without violently cumming and squirting in her pants before offering her wet spic-cunt up to him, while the sight of any non sissified latino male will leave her violently ill…

______

“You call that pleasing a white cock young lady!?”

“But mom-!”

“No buts young lady, unless they’re your butt! Do you think your papi hauled your culo to this country as a niño just so you could give the neighbor boys some weak ass handjobs!”

“Pero mamá, no quiero-”

Slap!

“That’s enough chiquita! From now on, whenever a white boy is in the house, I want all your clothes off understand!? And if your spic ass isn’t bouncing on that blanco shaft withing 30 minutes your ass is grounded, got it!? If you don’t have a white baby in that brown womb of yours by the end of the month, you’ll be lucky we don’t send you back south of the border! Now dig your tongue in your mamá‘s asshole while I ride a third load out of your boyfriend here, maybe that’ll teach you a thing or two about respect!”

_____

In order to combat the racist and highly privileged white woman centric third wave feminism, women of color all over the country have taken it upon themselves to form their own fourth wave of feminist thought to fight for what women of color really want!

Taking a cue from the common internet insult, they have taken to calling themselves “Femi-nazis,” as they feel their goals of white worship and support line up perfectly with the defunct political party. Their leader, Luciana Fernández, has in particular gotten quite a bit of attention for her weekly webshows, broadcast over any medium with video support. Some controversy has arisen over their streaming on youtube due to their heavy adult content, but the website’s moderators have assured the public that the streams fall under the website’s guidelines for displaying sexuality or nudity within an educational context.

In each video, Luciana usually takes it upon herself to pleasure a different white male, regardless of whether or not the topic of that week’s broadcast has anything to do with the finer points of pleasing white men. She insists that it is a necessary pedagogic tool to help better instruct her viewers on the underlying subtext of her movement’s primary goal: The worship and veneration of the white male who has given the colored woman so much, acting at once as their sexual liberator from the chains of inferior raced males who would wish to control them, as well as their rightful masters who guide them to their proper place in life as inferior women.

Due to this, Luciana is quite fond of literally “kissing ass” on camera, as she often punctuates each of her talking points with a kiss on her white stud’s rear end. After particularly important points, she likes to open her lover’s cheeks and deeply rim his ass to show the girls watching at home that even the lowliest part of a white man is worthy and demanding of their respect and worship. She typically ends each video by laying in front of the camera, legs spread wide, beckoning her white stallion to mount her in full view of the audience at home. Despite repeating the process weekly, girls across the country are known to watch raptly on the computers, laptops, and even phones in public as the white man’s often lipstick stained flank pounds down on Luciana’s engorged pussy, until he cums a large load deep inside her that often overflows and drips on the camera. Some particularly devoted fans have been even known to try and lick the cum off their screens in vain. So common have incidences of girls masturbating to the live streams in public, police forces across the nation have given up trying to arrest them, simply deciding its best to let nature take its course.

Certainly, Luciana’s impact on the popular culture of the world has become quite absolute. The poster, pictured above, of Luciana stroking her favorite Norwegian stud Ragnar after rimming him, has become something off a mainstay on girl’s walls across a country, with college girls often giggling in delight when they see their room mate has brought the same poster to hang up as them. In some female dominated colored households, its even been seen as a right of passage when a girl is finally old enough to hang it in her own room, typically on her door, so not only do her male relatives know who owns her, but also to let any white boy she brings home to know what he’s in for…

______

Different species of inferior react differently to different symbolic acts of conquering, but few respond so positively to direct physical groping and claimage as the spic. Whereas the nigger may be too dumb to realize the full significance of the action of manhandling her body, and the chink may think too abstractly to gain the full emotional impact, the spic hits a sweet spot of spicy passion and intellectual ability that makes claiming her body all the more effective.

As the spic herself is the product of conquest breeding, being the spawn of her native female ancestors and the white men they welcomed to their shores as gods with open arms and wet, willing cunts, she will understandably react kindly to your firm white hands exploring her body, grasping at her ass and tits. Like a conquistador claiming a fresh native land as his own, you should claim each fertile stretch of her delicious golden brown skin for your own plowing and sowing, as it were.

When you begin this exercise, it is a good idea to verbally reinforce upon her that everywhere your hands reach on her body, from the expanse of her ass to to the depths of her cunt, belong to you. As she becomes acclimated to you telling her in detail about your ownership and conquest of her physical form, it is a good idea to shift the verbal burden onto the slave. As you move your hand from area to area, make her explain to you in detail how that part of her body is yours, and all the nasty obscene things you are allowed to do to it.

A particularly humiliating exercise is to roughly finger her mouth while forcing her to orate on how its only good for sucking your white dick, making her start over or repeat herself every time she falls into incomprehensibility. This can be made even more fun if you place a vibrator in her during the exercise, and turn up the intensity every time she comes close to finishing her statement.

A side note - it is always a good idea to force your slave, regardless of its inferior breed, to involve themselves intellectually in their own abasement. Whether its having them write slurs on their body, or having them chant prayers to your white penis as their god, getting them to mentally come to to terms with their inferiority can do wonders in instilling them with docility and increased submissiveness. A good Aryan master should do good to dispel the mindset that can easily form in lazier inferior slaves, that they begin to merely see themselves as a canvas for their master to unload his hate or fury upon. Rather, a good slave is not just an idle release valve, an object to be punished, they are a service provider for their master, who willingly and joyfully engage with their oppression for the amusement and pleasure of their master. In short, the lazy slaves waits to be whipped, the good slave sucks their master’s cock, praises them on their size and appearance, and then offers their backside for their master to release his frustrations as he sees fit.

_____

Many are aware of Capoeira, the form of Brazilian dance fighting devoloped by black run away slaves to defend themselves from perusing white masters, but few are aware of its sister art form Capunani. Where Capoeira comes from the Tuvi language referring to low vegetative area of the jungle where slaves typically hid, Capunani can be translated more or less form the Tuvi language to mean “jungle-fucking.” You see, while the black male slaves of Brazil were coming up with ridiculous dance moves in order to evade capture, the black women were coming up with far more practical methods of saving their freedom (or at least their hides).

Capunanai is a multi-disciplined sexual art form, resulting from slave women intermingling their local booty shaking African dances with the exotic dances of the native tribeswomen of Brazil, with whom they conferred about the best ways of pleasing their new white overlords. The art form still exists today, and beginning Capunani classes is considered a right of passage for many local colored girls.

Pictured above is Capunani world-champion Laura Ferreira, come back to her home burrough to give the local colored girls some lessons free of charge.

“Okay, meninas, for this move you gotta make sure you twist your ass from side to side as much as you twerk it up and down! Deus gave you all the bumps and ridges in your bichano you need to please that penis branco, so put em to work! Alright that's it Anna! Make that white boy cum! Make sure you get it nice and deep, and maybe you’ll get pregnant okay?”

Laura has become quite the icon in the black and pardo communities of Brazil, at least among their women. Her charity work of going from poor area to poor area teaching the young females the valuable life lessons of how to please white cock have made her a national treasure. For their part, white men come from all over the world to be ”riding partners” Laura’s students can try their new moves on…

_____


End file.
